ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Wood Release: Wood clone Technique
Jutsu Name *Wood Release: Wood Clone Rank and Reasoning. *B Rank Jutsu *High ranking Clone Jutsu. Makes a physical clone which contains chakra for using Wood Jutsu. Jutsu Hand SealsEdit *Snake *(Alternative:) Tiger > Dog > Snake Jutsu InformationEdit *This jutsu is a Clone Jutsu, producing a physical clone which can both take damage and perform Jutsu independantly of the creator. *Parent Jutsu: Clone Technique *This Clone does cast a shadow. *This Clone can attack and be harmed without being destroyed *By touching the wood clone, it can be reshaped or absorbed back into the casters body *This jutsu costs a percentile portion of the users chakra, For those with less then a 3 in Stamina it costs 20% of their total chakra. For those with a 3.5 or above in stamina it costs 10% of their stamina. *Can turn into vegitition, or seeds, which can be used for tracking. When it is changed into a seed and ingested into the body or left on a target, it can be used as a transmission device of sorts. The user can use these to track their target as the seeds respond to their chakra only *A clone that is created by altering the user's own cells with chakra. It has more endurance than the normal shadow clones and doesn't disappear when hit by the enemies' attacks. Moreover, since it has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the Body Replacement Technique. The basic concept of the Shadow Clone Technique also applies to the Wood Clone Technique. However, the chakra-composed shadow clone and the cell-based wood clone are completely distinct techniques. By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can absorb the information it gathered and change the shape of the clone. Unlike the Shadow Clone Technique the clone made of this technique doesn't disappear when it's hit and even appears to take the damage the same way the original body would take it, making it far more useful for deception than the Shadow Clone Technique. Specific Users:Edit *This jutsu is Senju clan jutsu *This jutsu is a Wood Release *This jutsu is open for people with the Senju Kekkei Genkai to learn Jutsu CostEdit *This jutsu costs a percentile portion of the users chakra, For those with less then a 3 in Stamina it costs 20% of their total chakra. For those with a 3.5 or above in stamina it costs 10% of their stamina. *Enough skill and the necessary Kekkei Genkai (Wood/Mokuton) to produce a large condensed amount of wood chakra in the form of wood, condense it into a form entirely mimicing your own and then accomplish the ability to use it to perform jutsu using the chakra it is made of. Jutsu PerformanceEdit #The user performs the necessary hand seals (Either: Snake. or Tiger > Dog > Snake ) or fewer depending upon Hand Seal Skill #A copy of the users body is made, entirely of wood , containing a set percentage of the users chakra and being capable of equal movement, strength and jutsu performance (of wood Jutsu) Jutsu ProductEdit #The user produces an Wood clone, capable of deceiving enemies into believing they are attacking the user. #The Clone made of this technique doesn't disappear when it's hit and even appears to take the damage the same way the original body would take it. WeaknessesEdit #Uses up a large portion of the users chakra. Approved by Takeda Inkroe Category:Clone Jutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Wood Jutsu Category:B rank